callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Russo-American War Radio Transmissions
Throughout the campaign levels in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that depict the invasion of the United States of America by Russia, radio traffic can be frequently heard in areas of each level. The majority of this traffic is heard in the bunker at the beginning of "Of Their Own Accord", however other radio chatter can also be heard during "Wolverines!", "Exodus", "Second Sun" and "Whiskey Hotel". Audio of the below texts can be found at the bottom of this page. Callsigns The following are the callsigns for military units that can be identified in the Radio Transmissions. Goliath: Callsign for what appears to be a commanding unit, similar to Overlord. Wolverine: Callsign for presumed U.S Army Company; with 'Wolverine' standing for 'W Company'. Wolverine units can be heard to be in defensive combat during the transmissions. They also state that they are in defensive positions around the Capitol Building, but the units at this position appear to be overrun. This results in Wolverine taking the most casualties of the units heard in the radio transmissions. Mongoose-1: The callsign for a dedicated Anti-Armour unit equipped with Javelin Missile Launchers. They are requested to assist Wolverine Actual's Unit, presumably because they were being hit by enemy armour. Cujo 2-1: The callsign for a flight of two F-35 Joint Strike Fighters. Cujo 2-1 checks in with Vulture upon arriving at the combat area and is instructed to give CAS to Stalker-2, who had spotted enemy armour near a large three green storey factory building. Vulture: Little information, but appears to be a callsign for a commanding unit similar to Overlord. Stalker: Callsign for Marine First Recon units. The majority of Stalker units provide recon and intel for main U.S combatants. Grizzly: Most likely the callsign for a mounted division, using light vehicles such as Humvees to move. Equipped with heavy weaponry. They encounter enemy snipers in the Federal Reserve Building and decide to level the building before they attempt to pass it with their heavy weaponry. Darkstar: Callsign for a support unit. This could possible be artillery support, although it could possible be the callsign for an AC-130. Darkstar provides support for Grizzly Company who mark several targets with smoke in support of another unit. Hunter: Callsign for 'H Company', a battalion of U.S Army Rangers. They are known to be in a defensive role and work alongside Wolverine, whilst being supported by Stalker. They engage the advancing enemy at Logan Circle Park and the Washington Monument, where they encounter heavy resistance. Hunter 2-1 is the callsign of Sgt. Foley's unit, who storm the Department of Commerce with Navy SEALS in order to also assist in the defensive of evacuation sites. Rhino: Callsign for what appears to be an Armoured Unit; most likely APCs of Light Armour. They use Thermal vision to locate and engage enemy targets, as well as call in fire support. Warhammer: Most likely an AC-130 (due to the same name appearing as the callsign for the AC-130 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare). They provide fire support for Rhino when the latter spots enemy infantry in a distant building. Warpig: Callsign for Heavy Armour at the Washington Monument. They engage enemy infantry and armour. Warpig 2-2 is hit (and presumably destroyed) and Warpig 2-1 is cut off during a transmission leading to believe that they too were destroyed. Warhorse 5-1: Callsign for a flight of two A-10 Thunderbolt 2's, who provide CAS for Stalker-2, who spot enemy armour engaging a Convention Centre filled with civilians. Despite being carefully guided down to the target and opening fire, enemy SAMs destroy both aircraft before they can destroy the T-72s. Radio Transmissions 3-2 Echo: "Goliath, this is 3-2 Echo. We are in sector, gunner scanning with Thermals. Break. I have visual on enemy armor in the vicinity of the MSR. How copy? Over." Goliath: "Roger 3-2, Goliath. Copies all, go ahead." 3-2 Echo: "Roger. Errmm... We have a BMP-2 at map grid: 315298. Target is surrounded by multiple personnel carrying small arms... err... entering what appears to be a residential area. Requesting permission to engage. Over." Goliath: "Uhh, negative 3-2. ROE impede engaging of enemies in close proximity to civilian dwellings in this time. Out." 2-1 Alpha: "2-1 Bravo, 2-1 Alpha... interrogative... what is the status of the incomprehensible, over?" 2-1 Bravo: "2-1 Alpha, this is 2-1 Bravo... be advised, we'll take care of it, out." Wolverine 3-2: "Wolverine 3, Wolverine 3-2... possible foot mobiles with RPGs approaching at your 4 o'clock..." 2-2: (panicked) "3 o'clock, 3 o'clock! Check yer fire, check yer fire!" Unknown 2-2 squad member: "Contact left! Contact left! 2-2: (panicked) "2-3, 2-2! I need a SAW covering the left side right now or we're going to get pinned down!" 3-2 Bravo: "Goliath, this is 3-2 Bravo, we have a man down, I repeat, we have a man down! Requesting CASEVAC, how copy over?" Goliath: "Solid copy 3-2 Bravo, negative on CASEVAC, do what you can, out." Unknown 3-2: "3-1, 3-2! You need to get your squad over on the left side and take down that RPG!" Unknown 2-1: "2-1, 2-1, get the hell off me, I need suppressive fire on the left side, left side!" Wolverine Actual: "Mongoose 1, this is Wolverine Actual. Requesting Javelin support on the north ridge at map grid 225313, how copy over?" Mongoose 1: "Roger Wolverine, Mongoose. Solid copy on all, Javelin support is moving into position in this time. stand-by." Cujo 2-1: "Vulture, Cujo 2-1 Checking in a flight of two F-35s, holding west, 20 miles, Angels 12. Armament as follows:... err, four laser Mavericks, two HARMS, six-five GBU 12s, 600 rounds a piece. Zero-Fox-Four and Zero time on station... ready for tasking." Vulture: "Cujo 2-1, this is Vulture, solid copy, break. We are in contact with Stalker-2; a Marine Recon Platoon north of the MSR. They've blasted three T-72s in the area. I need you to push six-ten clicks north of MSR 9 to map grid 257798, how copy over?" Cujo 2-1: "Vulture, Cujo 2-1 Solid copy. Errr... headed north of MSR 9 to map grid 257798... err... I understand we are operating under restricted ROE, over?" Vulture: "Uhh, negative on that restricted ROE Cujo 2-1. You are cleared to prosecute any other targets of oppotunity around that map grid square, over." Cujo 2-1: "Cujo 2-1 copies." Vulture: "Stalker-2, this is Vulture. We have Cujo 2-1: flight of two F-35s and Angels 12 pushing north of the MSR." Stalker-2: "Stalker-2 copies." Stalker-2: "Cujo 2-1, this is Stalker-2. Stand-by for Nine Line, how copy over?" Cojo 2-1: "Stalker-2, Cujo 2-1. Solid Copy, standing by." Stalker-2: "Cujo 2-1, Stalker-2. Nine Line follows. IBM are heading, 225 magnetic. Distance: 5 nautical miles. Target elevation: 215 NSL. Three T-72s near a large three green storeys factory building. Grid: 257788. Marked with laser. Friendlies south; one mile. Danger Close. Egress north-west . End nine line, over." Stalker-2: "Roger, solid copy, continue. Over." Cujo 2-1: "IP inbound." Stalker-2: "Laser armed, call contact? Over" Cujo 2-1: "Contact, Cujo 2-1 inbound." Stalker-2: "WILCO." Stalker 2: Cleared. Cujo 2-1: "Roger. Maverick away, maverick away." ''Dash 2: Dash 2 WILCO.'' ''Stalker 2: Roger. Dash 2 cleared.'' Cujo 2-2: "Maverick away." Cujo 2-2: "Cujo 2-1, Egressing north-west standing by for BDA, over." 2-3 Charlie: "Overlord, 2-3 Charlie, we've engaged multiple enemy contacts at map grid: 257195, break. Be advised: tangoes are nearing restricted area according to the ROE. 2-3 requests permission to engage, how copy, over?" Overlord: "Roger 2-3 Charlie, Overlord copies all, you are cleared to engage." Grizzly: "Darkstar, this is Grizzly, SEAD over." Darkstar: "Grizzly, this is Darkstar. SEAD out." Grizzly: "Target suppressed... err... Bravo Whiskey 552911, grid the mark. Bravo Whiskey 593978, over." Darkstar: "Darkstar copies all, go ahead." Grizzly: "Essay Six Gangfold, non-standard, minus 1 to minus 20, plus 20 plus 2. Marked smoke on the deck. 5 rounds, HEVT. CASTOT, 62. Request splash over." Darkstar: "Message (incomprehensible), over. Alpha, three rounds, HE delay in effect. Three guns. Bravo, two rounds, two guns, smoke on the deck. SEAD, CASTOT 62. Target number: Hotel-November 5209. Request Splash out." Grizzly: "Shot, over." Darkstar: "Shot out." Grizzly: "Splash, over." Darkstar: "Splash out." Grizzly: "Abort this target, and the mission: target suppressed, over." Darkstar: "Aborting target and the mission, target suppressed, out." 2-1 Alpha: "Overlord, this is 2-1 Alpha. Relay to Broadsword, good effect on target, break. T-72s destroyed, break. Requesting Broadsword push left to sweep flank and search for potential targets in Alpha's AO, over." Overlord: "2-1 Alpha, Overlord copies all, roger on relay, out." "Grizzly 1 to all Grizzly Victors, maintain speed at minimal 50 metres". "1-2 copies". "Roger, 1-3 copies all." "Stalker-2 to all Stalker-2 Victors, be advised... Hunter and Terminator are in enemy contact to our rear, how copy over?" "2-1 Bravo copies all, over." "Stalker-2, 2-2 Bravo, solid on that sector over." "Stalker, this is Hunter. Gimme a SITREP, over." "Hunter, Stalker Actual. We are taking very severely sporadic small arms fire from the vicinity of Twin Pines Mall, break. Grid to follow: Mike November 296539. Cleared to push past to 43rd Northing and call in the Cobras to clear them out over." "Roger, Hunter copies all, out." "All Grizzly-1 Victors, this is Grizzly. Be advised, we have elements of Taskforce News (incomprehensible) intersections north of the overpass, break. Be advised, reports of biological threats north of the overpass has been confirmed as false, break. All Grizzly teams return to (incomprehensible), over." "1-2 copies." "1-3, roger that." "Stalker, Stalker, this is Hunter 2-2. We took... err.. a few rounds from a department store at 11 o'clock, 1200 metres. Pushing through." "Roger that Hunter, Stalker copies all out." "All Stalker Victors, this is Stalker. Be advised: Alpha reports rounds fired from a department store rooftop at 11 o'clock, range 1200 metres. Continue scanning with Thermals and proceed with caution. Stay frosty." "This is Stalker-2. Roger that." "This is Stalker-3, copy." "Rhino, this is Rhino-2. We are hauling to engage possible foot mobiles near Echelon (incomprehensible), over." "This is Rhino, solid copy. Interrogative: are you able to determine their current position and strength from your position, over?" "Standby. Errrr..... negative.... fires burning in the area are blocking our thermals (incomprehensible)." "Rhino-2, hold your position and standby for the 6. How copy over?" "Rhino-2 solid copy." "Rhino-2, this is Rhino Actual... err... pull back 2 clicks from your current position, break. Be advised, err... I'm calling in a strike on that building, over." "Roger, Rhino-2 copies all, we're Oscar Mike, out." "Warhammer, this is Rhino. How copy over?" "Rhino, you're coming in weak on our (channel?). Switch back the frequency and try again." "Warhammer, this is Rhino... err... do you read me now?" "Warhammer reads you loud and clear, go ahead over." "Fire Mission... grid: Juliet November 159683. Twelve guns... two rounds... HE delay in effect... target number: November Alpha Bravo 2602, over." "Warhammer copies all. Message to observer: Juliet November 159683, Twelve guns, two rounds, HE delay in effect, target number: November Alpha Bravo 2602. Splash in ten seconds." "Shot, over." "Shot out." "Splash, over." "Splash out." "Warhammer, this is Rhino. Good effect on target: building destroyed. Over." "Warhammer copies. Good effect, one building destroyed. Out." "Wolverine 2-3, this is Wolverine 2. What's your status over?" "Wolverine 2, wait one over." "2, 2-3. Be advised, we have a visual on enemy paratroopers at grid: Papa Uniform 259119 (incomprehensible), break. Request permission to engage with intended for smash, over." "2-3 standby. Goliath, this is 2 Bravo. Request permission to engage enemy paratroopers with intent for smash at grid: Papa Uniform 259119, break. Enemies unaware of our presence at this time, over." "Wolverine 2, this is Goliath. You are approved to engage those targets." "Solid copy." "Wolverine 2-3-Echo-5-Foxtrot, this is Wolverine 2 Actual. You are approved to engage in 5 mikes. 3-1 Delta will be in position to provide flanking support at that time, how copy over?" "Wolverine 2-3, solid copy on all. We'll engage in 5 mikes unless we hear from you, out." Other Transmissions "Goliath, Goliath, this is Stalker 2-1. Standby for report 1-3, over." "Stalker 2-1, this is Goliath, send traffic, over." "Line Whiskey: 40 personnel, Line X-Ray: 3 columns of mechanized infantry, break. Line Yankee: 20 Bravo Tango Romeos 525639. Line Zulu: Russian paratroopers, break. Line Alpha: 1915 Zulu. Line Echo: AK-47s and RPGs. How copy so far, over?" "Yeah, say again Line Yankee over?" "Roger, I say again, Line Yankee, Line Yankee: 20 Bravo Tango Romeos 525639. How copy?" "Solid copy. Do you have any other remarks, over." "Negative, no further remarks at this time, over." "Roger, solid copy on all. Stalker, do not engage unless compromised and continue to report (any kind of attacks?) on that position. We need all the intel we can get on any grid north of the White House. Goliath out." "Grizzly Actual, this is Wolverine 2, we are currently engaging enemy paratroopers, how copy over." "This is Grizzly, solid copy. All Grizzly teams be advised, Wolverine is now engaged with foot mobiles to our 9 o'clock." "Grizzly, this is Grizzly 2. Interrogative: Are we cleared to use our thermobaric LAWs, over?" "2, 3. What's your target?" "Snipers confirmed in the building Alpha 2-5. It'll be easier if we drop the whole building, over." "2-3, confirm Alpha 2-5 is the Federal Reserve Building, over?" "2, 2-3, roger that. We got movement on the top floor." "I'm going to have to check in with Overlord, standby." "2-3, roger." "Overlord, Overlord... this is Grizzly Actual. Grizzly 2 has confirmed enemy snipers in building Alpha 2-5 and is requesting permission to engage with thermal LAWs, over." "Overlord copies all, standby." "Roger, standing by." "Grizzly this is Overlord, use of thermal LAWs weapons is now authorized. Go ahead and level the building, out." "Grizzly 2, this is Grizzly Actual. We are approved to level the building. Over." "Solid copy." "Grizzly 2-2-Echo-5-Kilo, this is Grizzly 2. You are approved to engage the snipers in building Alpha 2-5." "Roger that, engaging targets with thermobaric LAWs." (short pause) "Grizzly 2, target suppressed." "All Grizzly personnel, this is Grizzly Actual. We have neutralized the snipers in building Alpha 25. Saddle up, we're Oscar Mike, out." "3-1, this is 3-3! BTR-60! 2 o'clock!" "Roger! Engaging with thermobaric!" "Hunter 2-1, this is 2-2, we have engaged the enemy at Logan Circle Park!" "2-1, 2-3! 2-2 is down, I repeat, 2-2 is down!" "3-3, this is 3-1, interrogative: where is the air support, over?!" "1-3, 1-2, be advised: our Mk 19 is down, I repeat: our Mk 19 is down, over!" "All Hunter teams! 2-1 Bravo is in contact with Overlord (back?), break. (incomprehensible), but continue to delay the enemy in your sectors, out!" "2, 2-3, be advised, we have a visual on enemy paratroopers at grid Papa Uniform 259119. We're low on ammo and have sustained major casualties!" "1-2, 2. Enemy foot mobiles (fast and incomprehensible).... in less than two minutes, break. Enemies in the way of our presence at this time, how copy over?" "Solid copy on all... 2-3 standby: I'm calling it in. Warhammer, this is 2 Bravo, standby for firemission." "Wolverine 2, this is Warhammer. Standing by for fire mission." "Grid to suppress: Golf Foxtrot 279316. Grid to mark: Golf Foxtrot 278569, over." "Grid to suppress: Golf Foxtrot 279316. Grid to mark: Golf Foxtrot 278569, out." "Column of BTR-60s with attached infantry, request splash: Danger Close. Over." "Column of BTR-60s with attached infantry, request splash: danger close. Out." "Message to observer: Bravo, 2 rounds. 2 guns in effect. Target number: Alpha Whiskey 323, over." "Message to observer: Bravo, 2 rounds. 2 guns in effect. Target number: Alpha Whiskey 323, out." "Shot, over." "Shot out." "Splash, over." "Splash out." "2, 2-3! Target practically suppressed but moving quickly! Hit the BTR with the LAW! Take it out! Take it out!" "Wolverine 1-2, this is Wolverine Actual. Give me a SITREP, how far are you from 2-3's position, over?" "2 Actual, 1-2! We're dug in by the Capitol Building and we're taking heavy fire from the East! 2-3 is about 600 metres to the south of us, over!" "1-2, can you link up with 2-3 from where you are, over?" (shouting) "Negative, Negative! Gray! (name of a soldier) Get the 240 guns over to the right flank, move, move! (back on radio) They're rolling us with a company of (unknown) and TEs! Request Broken Arrow, I repeat, Broken Arrow!" "Viper 3 Actual, this is Viper Actual. Give me a SITREP over." (shouting) "Viper Actual, this is 3 Bravo Echo... (distorted)... repeat 3 Bravo Actual is KIA, break! We are down to three men! I repeat, we are down to THREE men! How copy over?!" "Solid copy 3 Bravo, be advised: I have Warhammer standing by. Switch to TAC Freq.179 and go to town, over." "Roger that, switching to 179, out." "Warpig 2! This is Warpig 2-1! I have visual on enemy armour closing 12 clicks due north of the Washington Monument... supported by infantry, APCs and Attack Helos, how copy over?" (shouting) "Contact left! Contact LEFT!" "Taking fire! 11 o'clock, 400 metres!" "2-1 Alpha to 2 Alpha! One of Warpig-2 Victors just took a hit, I repeat, one of Warpig 2's Victors has been hit!" "Warpig 2! This is Wolverine 2! What's your status over?" "Wolverine 2, this is Warpig 2-1! We are taking heavy fire along the Potomac, break. 2-2 Echo's signal is gone. They took a direct hit from a h- (transmission is cut off) "Ambush! Left side, left side!" "Contact left, contact left!" "2-3! RPG at your 3 o'clock!" "(distorted, but appears to say that more squad mates are down)" "Overlord, this is Warhorse 5-1, checking in with ya: flight of two A-10s, holding area Lima. Angels 10. 4 BLU-97s. 2000 rounds for this section. Ready for tasking." "Roger Warhorse 5-1, I have Stalker 2 on the ground requesting immediate CAS (Close Air Support) at map grid Charlie Alpha 315992, break. Push to IP Cadillac, how copy over?" "Solid Copy. Map grid Charlie Alpha 315992, pushing to IP Cadillac." "Stalker-2, you have Warhorse 5-1: flight of 2 A-10s and Angels 10: pushing to IP Cadillac." "Stalker copies all, out." "Warhorse 5-1, this is Stalker. Standby for Fire Mission." "Warhorse standing by." "TOT 20, close in fire support, non-standard. Minus 1 to minus 12 and plus 4 to plus 2. Gun Target Line 050, I'm gonna talk you down to the target, how copy over?" "Solid copy on all, go ahead over." "North-North-West Union Station about 800 metres. There's an over-track, call contact?" "Contact." "At the south edge of that over-track is a road running along the East-West Axis to the White House, call contact?" "Contact." "We're observing from position 200 metres south of Logan Circle Park moving east down that road, call contact?" "Contact." "Your target is a column of 6 T-72s moving from East to West along that road. Convention Centre is about halfway between our OP and the over-track: be advised, major civies are packed into that Convention Centre awaiting evac." "Warhorse has contact on all, we are are passing IP Cadillac rolling into heading Zero-Nine-Zero." "Roger that. Bring the rain!" "Warhorse off safe. Guns, guns guns." (The lead A-10 opens fire on the target) "Guns... Guns... Guns..." "Dash-2 (Second A-10) off safe ... rolling in." "Attic inbound. Break right, Break right! I'm hit! Ejecting!" "I can't see, I can't se- (Both A-10s are hit)" "Overlord, this is Stalker-2. Warhorse 5-1: flight of two A-10s is down. I see only one chute deploying... BDA is 80 over 15... Convention Centre is taking HEAT rounds from T-72s... it uhhh... doesn't look good from where we are, how copy over?" "Stalker-2, this is Overlord, solid copy on all. We do not have any other close air support in the area at this time. Displace to a more secure location south of (unknown) Street and await further instructions. Out." Audio of Radio Chatter thumb|300px|right|Other Radio Transmissions thumb|300px|left|Bunker Radio Transmissions Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2